Chronicles of the house of EL
by YoshiFire1934
Summary: What will happen when Clark meets a mysterious man claiming to be from Krypton. Adventures and more Await.
1. Chapter 1

Chronicles of the house of EL

A Smallville Fanfiction

**A/N **

**This is my first Smallville Fanfic I hope you all enjoy it. I will be starting from the end of season five-episode vessel. And will be doing time skips. And going back in time.**

**I do not own any Dc characters. I do own Timothy Titon Aka Ta-El**

**Timothy won't be in the story until later.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy.**

**Let's do it.**

Chapter 1

The whole world was tearing itself apart. Lex Luthor had just come back from being prepared as Zod's Vessel, he woke up in lying on his side in a field in the middle of a strange symbol burnt into the ground.

Lionel Luthor pulled into the field and got out his vehicle and ran to go and check on Lex. My son what have they done to you. He asked as Lex was getting up he told his father that he was given a gift. No they have changed you to be a vessel for an evil man and these powers you have came at a cost. Lex pushed his father away and sent him flying into the windshield of the car. He sped off back to the mansion to find Lana.

My son the vessel for Zod has been prepared. What do I have to do? You are going to have to take the life of the human, no matter whom it is, A Kryptonian dagger came out from one of the crystals Clark grabbed the dagger and his feelings of knowing what he will have to do were starting to overwhelm him.

He didn't like to take a life regardless of whether or not that life was human.

Clark needed to find out who the Human vessel was he raced over to the daily planet to see Chloe.

Chloe I went to see Jor-el and he told me that who ever the human vessel is for Zod I am going to have to take his life. The Blonde saw how this was affecting Clark she wondered what was going through his head but she decided against the idea. Well Clark I have been monitoring satellite imagery and I found something that is very interesting here have a look. He looked at the screen and saw Zod's symbol burnt into a the grass in a field and in the middle of the symbol he saw Lex Luthor lying in the middle and he knew that he was going to have to kill the man who he once had a good friendship with.

Well Chloe it looks like its Lex Luthor. Oh no this is going to be so hard for you are you sure your up for this. Of course I'm not. Now that Clark knew who it was he was starting to feel so much pain he almost gave up but to save the planet he would have to do this whether he like it or not.

Lana got out of the elevator, because she was supposed to be having lunch with Chloe today, she was walking to Chloe's desk she overhead the conversation between the blonde and Clark saying that they were going to kill Lex. She left instantly to go back to the mansion. All she could feel was rage and worry.

Lana got back to the mansion and went to Lex's office, when she saw him she ran up to him and embraced him, thank goodness your alive.

I have been given a gift he opened up a box on his desk and pulled out a gun and shot himself in the hand scaring Lana. He opened his hand and she saw the bullet was mushroomed and didn't even leave a mark, there was a black circle marking where the bullet had been from the residue of the gun.

I told you I had been given a gift he said, and with these powers I can save the world and change it. I want to tell you everything and I don't want to lie to you ever, I have something that needs to be done and I will tell you everything when I get back. Wait Lex before you go, you need to know something when I was at the planet I over heard Chloe and Clark talking, and Clark said he was going to kill you.

He's jealous Lana, because he can't have you. I promise I will take care of this please just stay here ok.

What are you going to do to him Lex please don't hurt him. I promise I just want to talk to him.

Night had fallen and Clark was in the barn staring up at the night sky when he heard Lex come in and say so I hear you are going to kill me and you know what I am over you hiding things from me. He walked down stairs and Lex picked him up and threw him through a wall and Clark landed in a hay bail and stood up.

I see so that's your secret that you have been keeping from everyone. Well I have been given powers as well and now your death is imminent but you know what unlike you I can fly he said Evilly. The started fighting dealing blows to each other but were abruptly stopped by Milton Fine AKA Brainiac.

Clark had Lex pinned and pulled out the Kryptonian knife and Held it to Lex's throat, He was struggling to take the life of his former friend, he made his decision and turned around and threw the knife at Milton Fine, it landed in his chest and it started to glow, Clark saw what was happening and realized he had made a mistake, oh no what have I done.

You've opened the portal for Zod. A beam of energy surged through the blade and went straight through Clark to Lex, Clark fell down and when he got back up he asked Lex if he was ok.

Hello Kal-el, Zod. Yes that is correct and now before I destroy this pitiful planet of yours I am going to give you a chance to join me, now kneel before Zod.

Please don't do this, Ha ha ha ha ha guess what it's happening. Then I won't join you because I'm not going to let you destroy this planet. So be it then Kal-el he took a ring off and it flew it into the sky and a bright light flashed. Zod used his tactile telekinesis to push Clark towards the light. Clark not knowing it was a portal to the Phantom Zone.

With an evil laugh and a wicked smile Zod said now that the Last son of Krypton is out of the way, it's time to destroy this primitive planet. He flew towards the mansion.

**The Phantom Zone**

Clark found himself in a desolate place that was windy and desert like with two blue suns shining down. He started walking and a strange creature began attacking him. A stranger saw what was happening and pointed a crystal at the creature and a white light hit the creature and it ran away. Clark looked up at the stranger and they kicked and knocked him out cold.

He woke up later inside a shelter and saw that the stranger was a blonde woman, she asked who are. My name is Kal-el I was born on Krypton and raised on earth.

Oh my goodness you are the last surviving member of the house of el. What happened and how did you get here. Zod sent me here; I failed to destroy his vessel. Well if Zod is on earth then your planet is doomed. My name is Raya I helped your dad create your ship and I was there when he sent you to earth, I wanted to go with him but he sent me here saying that I would be safe.

We have to get you home. How are we going to do that, your father built a way out just in case anyone in his family got caught here, we need to get to the portal.

Were almost there, two people attacked Clark and Raya. Kill them said Aether while Namek was holding a blade to Clarks throat. Raya spoke up and said I was bringing him to you so we can open the portal. Only the blood of the house of el can open it.

They Clark and Raya to the portal and said open it. Raya cut Clarks hand and then slit Namek's throat and Phantoms started coming. Go Clark. I will hold them off. He went up to the portal and placed his hand on it activating it. Everyone in the vicinity got sucked in and the Portal closed.

Clark landed safely back on Earth.

**Earth**

After all the events that had transpired since Clarks visit to the Phantom zone Zod felt like he was on the verge of victory after all, Lana Lang did try and kill him.

Clark went to the mansion and grabbed Zod and super sped to an open space. Well how did you get out of the zone Kal-el. That's on a need to know basis and you don't need to know? Zod grabbed him and threw him into a forest and the two started fighting. The general had the advantage and threw Kal-el out of the forest into another clearing he flew to where Kal-el is.

Clark saw Zod fly towards him and land. You are losing Kal-el now join me and I will spare the ones you love. Ok Zod you win. Kneel. Clark knelt and Zod held out his hand and Clark took it. And the crystal started glowing and the phantom was sent back to the Phantom Zone. And Lex had passed out afterwards.

Clark took him home and went and checked on his loved ones.

**A/N**

**Well that's the first chapter finished and I hope you all enjoyed it. If you would to input into the story feel free to message me.**

**Next chapter will be up next week.**

**Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chronicles of the house of EL

A Smallville FanFiction

**A/N **

**Sorry I haven't been posting as much. I have been busy and I will do my best from now on.**

**I can't promise when more chapters will be up, please note that I haven't forgotten.**

**I do not Smallville but I down Timothy Titon Aka Ta-EL**

**Lets do it**

Chapter 2

Today started off for Clark like any other day, He would get up and do his chores than because it was a week day he would get ready for college (yes in this story Clark is still in College) he would be out the door by 7:30 at the latest, he jumped in his truck and left.

It had been three months since Dark Friday and Lex and Lana had been spending a lot of time together building their relationship and becoming closer.

Lex could tell that he was a changed man and his dark side was vanishing, maybe not at the rate he wanted it to but it was nonetheless. (Thoughts will be in Italics)

_Lana has had a strong effect on my lifestyle, she has inspired change in me and I don't mean the type of change that is forced I mean the type of change that you can only get through and support. I feel so free; it has improved my relationships with people but only a little though. I'm not fussed I am enjoying this and I can tell that she is swell. She has also changed in a good way, she is now strong both emotionally and physically, and I have been good for her. I cannot wait to ask her to marry me I hope she says yes._

Just then Lana walked through the door and saw Lex sitting on his couch staring off into the distance. He had his thinking face on. What are you thinking about she asked?

Why you of course Lex said with a smile on his dial so what are you up to today Lana? Not much I am going to work and then I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight. Yes of course where would you like to go? To the steakhouse in town.

Ok so the steak house it is. You know thanks to you Lana, I am just so happy. And also you have inspired me to turn my life around, Thank you and I love you, Lex stood up and gave his girlfriend a kiss.

After Lex and Lana parted lips, Lana said you are welcome and you know you also wanted to change so that you could get out of your fathers shadow (I don't know what I am going to do with Lionel yet) yes and the thing I find weird is that he is actually being supportive of me.

Well you did decide to give up your demons after all honey so of course he is going to support you. I also helped him to realize that a son needs their father to be emotionally available as well, so he is learning. That's enough chitchat I have to go or I am going to be late she kissed Lex goodbye and left for work.

The bell rang and Clark Kent left his class room for morning tea, He started making a lot of friends at Central Kansas A&amp;M and he was Glad that he did because his mother was now the Senator, she wasn't home as much and Clark was starting to feel a little lonely now and then.

A man with long blonde hair, a goatee and was wearing sunglasses a white dress shirt long orange pants and orange sneakers walked across the border from Granville.

Finally I'm Smallville and now it's time to cause some destruction to this little town after all this is where I got my powers. Stupid meteor storm. Hello Smallville you don't know me, my name is Simon Storm and be prepared for destruction.

Simon walked into the small country town. Hmm where is a good place to start. Ah the talon so they turned that run down movie theatre into a coffee shop well that's as good a place as any.

Simons ability was wind manipulation, he could manipulate the air and use it anyway he wanted to. He manipulated the air around him and blasted it into the talon.

Surprise anybody there he said as he walked in, everyone stared at him. Well hello there he said to a man in his late thirties early forties. Simon held up his hand and sucked all the air out of the mans lungs, everyone in the talon screamed and tried to get out of the there. But they were too late because he had sucked the air out of everyone before they even got up.

That was fun, now where to next I wonder?

Lana walked into the talon after she had finished taking the trash out. She stood there looking at all the bodies, she was in shock, _and I wasn't gone for that long,_ how could this happen in the space of a minute? Just then Simon stepped out from the shadows Ahhh Lana Lang, just the girl I'm looking for.

Who are you? My name is Simon Storm and I am what the people of this town call a meteor freak. She looked at him and asked how did you get your powers then?

Well it was during the first meteor storm, I was caught up in some heavy winds and I was really wanting to be able to make it stop then next thing I know I am waking up in the backyard of my house. I was freaked out by my powers and I accidently ended up killing my wife and child so I left. But now I'm back.

I am sorry for your loss, is there anything I can do for you. Oh yes there is I need you if I am going to get money out of Lex Luthor. He laughed Maniacally.

Clark was on his way home from College when he heard on the Radio that the Talon and a few other places had been attacked and people had been killed. He rushed over to the Talon, and Sheriff Adams was there. What happened here he asked. Well Mr. Kent these people where all suffocated at the same time. How is that possible he asked? All we know is that there are marks anywhere on the people's necks. And we are at a loss here Clark.

Clark thought to himself, _this guy means business; I am going to have to track him down and put him in belle reve. _

Just then his phone rang and to his surprise Lex was on the other end. What's up Lex, Clark can you please call the sheriff, there is a crazy guy here tearing up my place. I think he is meteor infected.

He hated the fact that Lana was with Lex but it's just something that he would have to live with. He sped over to the mansion.

When got there he saw a man blasting the mansion with wind.

He managed to sneak up on him and take him down, This was an easy one, later Clark found out the reason why this was an easy take down was because Simon didn't have a grudge against anyone in the town, it was more so that he was a psycho path.

He saw Lana and Lex out that at the steak house in town and for the first time he realized that Lex was truly changing and it was thanks to Lana. He decided to go home and get some rest because he sensed that the next few month's things were going to be different.

**A/N **

**Sorry about that weak story but I just needed a change that's all. The next chapter will be better.**

**The Timothy Titon Reveal is coming up soon.**

**Until next time**


	3. Chapter 3

Chronicles of the house of EL

A Smallville FanFiction

**A/N **

**I am sorry about chapter 2 I will do better **

**This chapter is taking place during the episode (Wither)**

**If any of you have any ideas and would like me to include them in my story, you are more than welcome to send them in and I will add them.**

**Please enjoy, I do not own Smallville but I do own Timothy Titon Aka Ta-El**

Chapter 3

Chloe asked Jimmy, what is it exactly that we are doing at make out point and plus it 's kind of weird that we are the only ones not making out, well I heard that people are going missing out here so I thought I would come out here with my girl and investigate, what, well you are my girl aren't you.

Of course I am your girl. Just then a scream came from the forest. They got out of jimmies car and ran into the forest to investigate.

Well I don't see anyone Chloe said, Well this is where the scream came Jimmy said, what the, a drop of blood had dropped on jimmy and he looked up to see a girl impaled upside down on a tree branch. Well you don't see that everyday now do you said jimmy, of course not I will call the sheriff said Chloe.

Clark will you be attending the costume ball that Lex is holding a benefit for the families affected by dark Friday, no mum won't be attending.

I know that you are upset that Lana and Lex are dating but you made your choice about not telling her your secret so you are going to have to live with that. And besides look at how much Lex has changed because of her, he has stopped being manipulative, he has stopped being paranoid and he is starting to repair his relationships oh and also don't forget that he came clean to the media about 33.1 and the fact that he is closing down all the 33.1 facilities.

Yes I can see that but I don't think his intentions are what they seem I think that he wants something. CLARK KENT you are saying all this stuff because you are hurt and also because Lana is with Lex now you are just going to have to deal with it and get over it. You made the decision to keep secrets.

I'm sorry mum and you are right I was only saying those things because I was hurt and you are also right that I pushed Lana away. Lex is changing but it's still hard for me that's why I'm not going to the costume plus I don't like costumes.

It's alright Clark, I know you will find the right girl eventually I promise you will and who knows she might even be the next person you see. Just then Lois Lane walked through the door and Clark thought to himself _Hmm Lois Lane I don't thinks so._

Costumes were being wheeled into the study as Lana walked in with a big smile on her face. Well your looking happy Lex said, are you that excited about the costume ball, yes I am she said and I have been having the best day. Well tell me all about it.

The day started as it all ways does, I opened up the shop and I was turning everything on and basically setting everything up. It was very busy today and everything was going so well that we were making more of a profit than ever have, I would have to estimate that we made around $6000 that's how busy it was. Wow hunny that is impressive I am so happy for you.

Yeah and what made it even better was that I got to see the smiling faces of the staff and the customers. That is fantastic.

So what costume are you going to wear tonight? Well that's an easy one I am going to wear an Isis costume, what about yourself Lex. I will wearing a roman soldier costume.

Well I got to go and finish setup, you know what I have hired the All-American Rejects. Really, yes really, they are a fantastic band. I can't wait to see how much we raise for all the families affected by Dark Friday.

Before Clark went to meet up with Chloe at the apartment in the talon. His thoughts slipped to Simon Storm. _Simon did not have any kind of a grudge or even wanted revenge on anyone in Smallville, he was just a psychopath who enjoyed killing people, well he's now in belle reve where he will get proper treatment and hopefully he can turn his love around._ Well I better get going to see Chloe.

And with that Clark left.

Lois Lane walked down the stairs and answered the door. Hi I have something for Martha Kent, Thanks I will give it to her. The young blonde man just stood there at the door waiting to be invited inside. Oh sorry I forgot to give you a tip, Lois pulled out $5 and gave it to him, he left after that. Lois was a young good looking blonde man at the door, um yes he was Mr.'s K, are you crushing on the courier. Um no that was Oliver Queen he was coming here to talk about supporting my campaign.

Oh no what have I done. I promise I will make it up to you, well you better Lois or else you won't be my head of staff for very long.

Wow Looks like Mr. Billionaire has a nice place here, she said as she saw Oliver Queen working out. Lois cleared throat to get his attention.

Oliver looked and saw Lois, he stopped his handstand and said ah miss Lane I was wondering when we were going to meet again he said. So what brings you to my humble abode?

I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier today and to ask you to meet with senator Kent. Here she placed the gift basket down and Oliver started going through it.

Ah nuts, I'm Allergic to them. I will meet with the good senator, if you will be my date to the costume ball that Lex is throwing. Well I would say yes but I don't even have a costume.

He went and grabbed a box and gave it to her. She opened and looked at it; wow it's even in my size. I have good eye for sizing people up. I will pick you up at six.

Well that's interesting Chloe, I will go and check it out, oh and Clark by the way Jimmy and I swung by the hospital earlier to check on they guy that got hurt and well let's just say that his x-rays showed that seed pods some how made it into his body. And also be careful when you go and check out the sight because jimmy will be there she said.

Clark got to the sight of the attack but didn't see jimmy anywhere he was concerned. Hi a strange voice said, Clark turned around and saw it was just a park ranger and a cute at that, so what are you doing here the Ranger asked, I am just investigating the area where the young man was attacked.

Oh that's right I heard about that, I myself haven't see anything she lied, but I will let you know if I do find something. Ok well I am going to have a look around myself, Clark used his x-ray vision and saw something wrapped up in vines behind a big log, and I found something he said. The ranger and Clark went behind the log, Clark managed to get a closer look and saw that it was jimmy.

He tried to pull the vines but got scratched by the thorns instead. He looked at the ranger and saw that she had a wicked smile on her face she then attacked Clark she used her vines to hold him up and then she impaled him with another one. Well I got to crash a party she said leaving him for dead.

Chloe was wondering why she couldn't get through to Clark she had called him multiple times to tell him that the guy who was in hospital had died from a tree growing out him and that she had figured out that electricity can kill the pods.

When she didn't get an answer for the umpteenth time she decide to go and check the spot where she sent him to check.

Oliver and Lois got Lex's costume ball, you look beautiful miss Lane, thank you Oliver. Lex saw Oliver and greeted him, much to his surprise Lex wasn't at all rude or dis respectful, Hmm Lana must be having a massive affect Lex's life.

Lois spotted Martha and introduced her to Oliver Queen.

Chloe found Clark strung up and impaled, she used the Taser that she got for birthday on the branch, it receded and Clark dropped to the ground. Clark woke up and saw Chloe standing over him, how did you get me down, I used my Taser. The vines can be destroyed by electricity.

Thanks Chlo, there was a woman here who was pretending to be the park ranger, her name is Gloria and she is kinda cute Clark said. Chloe looked at him and said this is not the time to get cute you have to go and stop her. I will and by the way Jimmy is over their wrapped in vines, Clark sped off to the Luthor mansion.

Chloe managed to free Jimmy and when the ambulance came she tried to get them to use the defib, but they ignored and she did it herself, managing to save the handsome young man she was developing feelings for.

Clark arrived at the Luthor mansion and went immediately to the greenhouse and low and behold Gloria was there.

Ah Kryptonian I am not going back to the zone she summoned her vines to attack Clark.

Clark aimed his heat vision at a hanging lamp, which came down and electrocuted Gloria, ultimately ending her. (It's a greenhouse so there was bound to be water on the floor). Well that's another Zoner down Clark said. I know I might be ok with Lex and Lana but it will take me sometime to get used to it.

That was a fantastic party Lex, Lana said. It was great seeing with a smile on your face and just being able to finally be yourself.

Lex and Lana were staring into each other's eyes romantically in front of the fireplace, they started to undress each other, and they made love that night.

(Lois and Oliver do leave together but they will not be pursuing a relationship).

**A/N**

**This one was so much better than my last chapter; I might end up editing it sooner or later.**

**If any of you have any ideas or anything that you would like me to add please feel free to inbox me.**

**I will also be starting to work on Power rangers and Pokémon Fanfic soon**

**As always Read and Review and check out my Naruto Fanfic**

**Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

Chronicles of the house of EL

A Smallville FanFiction

**A/N**

**I will be doing my best to do up to at least chapter 6 and then I might slow down and post weekly because I am also working on my Naruto Fanfiction as well.**

**This chapter will have some mention of Timothy Titon but he won't be in it so trust me. He will be soon I promise.**

**In this chapter Clark goes on a little emotional journey and also I am trying to grow his personality because we all know he needs one so yeah.**

**This will be better than chapter 2 **

**I do not own Smallville but I do own Timothy Titon aka Ta-El**

**Lets do it.**

Chapter 4

After everything that had happened to him over the past eighteen and a half years of his life, Clark Kent wondered how he had managed to keep on going with his life, sometimes he just wanted to sit down and cuddle up to a pillow and have a good cry, but he felt like he just couldn't that because he thought that if people saw him showing his emotions than he would be considered weak.

Boy was he wrong because today of all days he was about to get a whole of lot of compassion and kindness from the one person who he never would be possible of showing him those things beyond keeping him at a distance and always calling him Smallville.

Yes this was going to be a new experience for Clark, finally letting someone else into the emotional world and into his thoughts, although he wasn't ready to tell her everything but he knew that this would be a start to a longer lasting friendship with the beautiful and sometimes in Clarks mind a little bit crazy, Lois Lane.

Clark got up from a very peaceful sleep, he hadn't been able to sleep that peacefully ever since his father had died, in fact every time his head hit the pillow, and the nightmares of his life would begin. But today was going to be a different day he could just feel it.

Clark went down stairs to get some breakfast.

He wad greeted with good morning from Lois Lane, he just smiled at her and said good morning miss Lane. Sounds like someone had a good sleep last night.

Why yes I did Lois and you know what it was the best sleep I have had ever since my father passed away last year. That's good to hear, now you eat up and go and get ready for the day because you and I are spending the day together I think I am going to call it Lois and Clarks fun day. 

Sounds like fun miss Lane Clark said cheekily, Lois glared at him and said ok Smallville that's enough sass out of you and besides I know you can't resist spending the day with a good looking lady like my self.

I'm sure I could if I wanted to he said as he quickly ran up stairs before Lois threw something at him.

Come on Smallville lets go, jeez you are taking longer than I did this morning to get, and I hope your not trying to avoid spending the day with me. Just then Clark came down stairs dressed in his usual farm boy shirt and long black pants with black boots. Of course I'm trying to avoid spending the day with you Lois, in fact I got up this morning looking forward to it he said cheekily. I thought I said no more sass.

Oh what fun would that be he said as he poked his tongue out at her.

So what are we doing first on Lois and Clarks fun day he asked her, well I was thinking that we could go and see a movie? That sounds like a plan, the new Taken movie is out, Taken 3 you mean? Yes I do and would you like to go and see it. Yes I would Lois said, I loved the first two and I hear that this one will be the last and best one.

Well Lois they only have one screening this morning and that is in ten minutes and it will go until Lunchtime. Ok Clark you grab the tickets and I will grab the snacks, what you like Lois asked, just red vines and a large Pepsi (Pepsi is so much better than Coke).

Wow that was a great movie, Very well done I always like seeing Liam Neeson kicking some butt and don't forget his favorite line in the movies are I will find you and I will kill you. That is an interesting fact Lois, Clark said.

What would like for lunch miss Lane? Oh and by the way Lois It's my shout.

Ok well if it's your shout Smallville, than I would love to go to a sandwich shop, there is one in Granville perhaps you have heard of it it's called Bobs sandwiches.

Sounds Deliciously Healthy Clark said. Oh it is Lois said, and I think that they do the best sandwiches in all of Kansas.

Ok Lois what would you like? Hmm I think I will get the Roast chicken and lettuce with cheese and tomato, Alright that is an interesting choice, Clark went up to the counter and ordered one Roast chicken and lettuce with cheese and tomato and one Chicken Schnitzel with tomato, lettuce, carrot and cheese. That comes to $6.20, Clark paid the guy and got the sandwiches and sat down with Lois to eat Lunch.

There you go Lois I hope you enjoy your sandwich as much as I am going to enjoy mine, Could I please get a drink she asked, yeah sure Clark said, he came back with two Pepsi's.

After Lunch, Lois and Clark decided to take a walk.

Clark, I know that you have been having a good day and I am happy for you, but we need talk about what's going with you, or at least start working on getting over Lana and blaming yourself for everything. I mean I can see how it's all affecting you, you can't keep holding onto all the pain. Clark letting it all go will help.

Lois, I don't want to talk about those things he said with tears in his eyes, all of the pain started coming up and he could feel it in his chest, he started breathing faster and faster and then he broke down right in front of Lois.

Lois hugged Clark and just held him while he cried.

After a wile Clark broke the hug and sat down, with tears in his, he began to tell her, that he felt like everything bad that had happened in his life was his fault and that felt like he had to protect everyone he cared about because he was worried about losing them.

Lois was hugging Clark for an hour just listening to everything, she had a feeling that he was holding onto all of this and she knew he needed to let it out and for her to just listen. Clark I wish I could understand what you have been going through but I can't and I am sorry about everything that has happened to you. I just want to let you know that you need to stop blaming yourself.

That Smallville is the first step.

Thanks Lois you are a really good friend he said, then he smiled at her and asked her what she wanted to do for dinner.

Let's just go to the talon to end the day.

**A/N **

**I hope you all enjoyed that Lois and Clark based chapter, the next chapter will be baron, Clark's next phantom.**

**And there will also be a surprise at the start, the middle and the end.**

**Until next time**


	5. Chapter 5

Chronicles of the house of EL

A Smallville FanFiction

**A/N**

**Ok it seems you all like the story so far. Well I hope you liked the Lois and Clark focused chapter because I sure did.**

**Ok so I am going to be doing this chapter and chapter 6 this week. And I will be working on chapters 7 through 9 over the month as well.**

**This chapter takes place during the episode fallout.**

**Lets do it.**

Chapter 5

Months had passed since Lois and Clarks day out together. Clark was very thankful for Lois's help.

He had started to stop blaming himself for the people he loved Dyeing. And he was feeling happy and everyday that he went to college he would make and effort to talk to someone and get to know them, yeah sure he was making more friends and it was happening slowly but he was comfortable with the pace of it.

Also finding out that Oliver Queen was Green arrow came as a surprise to Clark. Oliver and Lex went to a school reunion at their old boarding school excelsior, while in attendance one of their friends was killed by a sword falling from a statue.

The next one died in an explosion when he got into his car. It was Later the next day that Lex and Oliver discovered that the events weren't random and that they were being caused by an astral projection. They discovered that someone who they thought was dead was casting the astral projection. Duncan ellenmire.

**Six weeks ago**

Out in a field in Australia the wind was blowing violently and the clouds were grey and threatening rain. Lightning strikes were coming down in a particular spot in a circular pattern. The Lightning strikes were spinning and getting faster, they formed a portal.

A man with shoulder length brunette hair, blue eyes and was wearing a white collard shirt, long black pants and white trench coat stepped out of the portal and collapsed. A woman caught the young man and said welcome home my son.

**Oakland:**

Two kids, Lamar and Yance were playing basketball when they saw a streak light burn out of the sky and create a smoking crater. Lamar wondered what it was and went to check the crater out.

Lamar got to the crater and saw a weird creature; the creature flew towards him and flew into Lamar's body, using him as a vessel for the Phantom. Yance came to see what was taking Lamar so long.

When Yance approached the phantom asked him where Kal-El, Yance looked and asked who's cow-el. The phantom blasts a beam of energy and vaporizes Yance.

**Six weeks earlier.**

Lana and Lex were discussing what to do the box. I think we should destroy it so it doesn't get into the wrong hands said Lex.

Do you even know how to destroy Lana asked? Well no I don't he said but I'm sure we can figure it out. Yeah I'm sure we can, but is there anything powerful enough on earth to destroy it?

Who knows, Lana but together the both of us can figure it out.

Chloe and Clark were meeting at the talon. Clark I got the pictures of one of the impact sights and I blew them up as best as I could and I think you will be surprised as to what is in the middle. Chloe handed the photos to Clark.

Clark looked at the pictures closely and saw that the figure in the middle looked familiar, he got to the last picture and saw that it was Raya.

Oh and Clark, I have other photos of another crash site in Oakland. Reports say that the impact site was investigated and there was sign of a boy but it seemed like he was eviscerated with radiation. And after that a nuclear facility was hit.

All the workers were killed and the radioactive material that they were researching was depleted. I guess the Zoner was feeding off it. Yeah well if that's the case. Other facilities have been hit as well. I have traced the entire path that they have been going, and it seems that he is heading towards Smallville.

Thank you Chloe.

Clark rushed off to the barn to finish off his chores. Half an hour later Raya appeared in the barn. Clark saw Raya and started to apologize to Raya for leaving her in the phantom zone.

Don't feel guilty Kal-el, I'm glad that I made to earth, I remember your father telling me how beautiful this was planet is. I can't imagine how hard it was for you to grow up and know that you are different.

Yes it was hard. There were times that I wished I were normal.

**Australia (Queensland – Cleveland)**

His five-year-old brother jumping on him awaked Timothy Titon.

Wake up big brother, Timothy winced pain, Ow be careful Johnny. Sowwy big brother. Tim grabbed John and started tickling him. Ha ha ha ha ha stop, Ok well it's time for breakfast, what would you like, Tim asked John. Coco Pops Coco Pops.

Ok than Coco Pops it is then, come on then Tim said getting out of his bed and going to the kitchen with his little brother, Ok now sit down and I will get your breakfast, Okay. John went to the cupboard and got out a bowl and then opened the draw and got out a spoon, he then got the milk and the Coco Pops and made John his breakfast.

Good morning my son, Good morning mum, how are you this fine day? I am good thanks how are you? I am also good thanks.

Two hours later the whole family was awake and sitting down at the table eating breakfast and conversing. So Tim what are you up to today his father asked.

Well today is the day that Clark will be going up against another phantom. His name is Baern and he is going give Clark one heck of a time, He will kill Raya. I must save her so that she can help Clark to grow in his abilities. I will have to leave soon.

We love Tim; never forget that his father said.

Claire over to her Older brother and said I hope you aren't away too long, this is the longest you have been home and every time you go I always worry that you won't be coming back she said as she was starting to tear up.

Tim looked his sister straight in the face and said that I will be back I promise. I have finished going to other universes.

I can say that I am nervous about meeting Clark. All right well I must be off, see you later. Bye.

**Smallville**

What Raya said, the box from Brainiacs ship is missing. If Baern gets his hands on that box he will be able to power himself indefinitely.

Baern showed up at Clark's barn and saw him talking to Raya. Ah the last son of the house El, I'm here for revenge for your father putting me in that hell. He ran at Raya and Clark. Raya kicked Baern and he flew straight through the roof.

Clark, Baern's going to need to recharge and the chances of him finding the box are high, because he can sense power sources.

We need to draw him to us.

Raya I have still have the crystal you gave me so we can send him back to the phantom zone. Clark got the crystal and showed it to Raya. What happened Clark why is the crystal dead? I don't know it just happened after I sent General Zod back.

We will have to go to the Fortress to charge it and also we can lure Baern to us from there. How? Well every house has their own unique sound and well Baern is surely to recognize yours.

At the fortress Raya seemed upset and asked Clark why the fortress was dead? Well I felt like Jor-El was trying to control my life. Clark your father loves you and he just wants what's best for you. I will see how much power I can draw.

Raya managed to charge the crystal and send out a sound wave of the house of El.

Baern had just found the box and absorbed it's power, then he heard the sound and rushed off to were it was coming from.

Well that's all the power I could draw, let's hope it works.

Baern showed up said well well so this is the last piece of krypton, and it's the perfect place for the fall of the house of El.

He shot a radioactive beam at the two and Clark pulled out crystal and the two energies met, the radio active energy won and knocked Clark down. Just as Baern was about kill Clark, Raya stepped in front of Baern and the energy blast went straight through her. Clark saw this and got up and used the crystal again and this time he won and Baern was sent back to the phantom zone.

Tim arrived at the fortress and saw Raya on the ground behind Clark she was bleeding; he picked her up and said that everything was going to be alright. He sped off and then flew towards the sun. He saw Raya's wound healing.

Raya awoke in a bed in an apartment, when she woke she a man who looked familiar sitting in front of her. Your finally awake. Who are you she asked? Well my name is Timothy Titon but my birth name is Ta-El, Her eyes widened and said I thought you were dead, how is it possible, well right now I don't have time to explain.

Are you going to tell Clark that you are alive and the fact you are his brother?

I will, I just don't feel like I'm ready yet. Don't worry I promise I won't tell him who saved me. I know you will tell him when your ready. Thank you. I still can't believe that after all these years that you're alive and well. Yeah. You better get going.

Clark was wondering what happened to Raya, one minute she was there and then the next she was gone. Just then Raya appeared in his house to Clarks surprise.

What happened he asked? Well I was healed. By who? I can't tell you that but he is Kryptonian and that's all I can tell you.

**A/N **

**Well there you have it **

**Timothy Titon's debut what do you guys think and also how do you think Tim should tell Clark who he is? **

**And where has Tim been all this time.**

**Until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chronicles of the house of EL

A Smallville Fanfiction

**A/N **

**So the Timothy Titon appearance went better than I expected but there were a few things that I wanted to add that I forgot and a few other things that I would like to have explained further.**

**So what will happen now that Timothy Titon has appeared let's find out?**

Chapter 6

One month had passed since the events of the latest Phantom.

The emotions that were running through Timothy's mind, nervousness and worry, today was the day that he would get in contact with Clark.

Timothy finished and super sped over to Smallville where he rented a room for the night, the clerk at the counter said; you look familiar, are you at all related to Clark Kent. Why yes I am in fact I'm his older brother, he doesn't know I exist.

Why doesn't he know, the clerk asked? Timothy smiled at the clerk and said well I'm not ready to share that story just yet. Oh ok well have a goodnight Mr. Titon. Thank you Tim said and then her went on up his to room and slept until morning.

The morning was one of the best that he had ever woken to he got up got changed and then readied himself to see his Brother for the first time in nineteen years, I wonder how he will be. He could be upset and angry with me but that is a risk I am going to have to take.

Clark had finished his chores and was eating breakfast; it wasn't the same without his mother around he did tend to get lonely at times but he remembered that he had Shelby, he saved her from being used as a tool in robberies and also being abused. He smiled at his dog and then got up off his seat and gave her a pat.

Clark was thinking on a news report he saw three and a half weeks ago, he remembered thinking to himself that Timothy Titon looked slightly similar to himself.

Clark had also been training with Raya for the past month, he had learnt about Krypton and about how his abilities, the only power he hadn't been able to get a handle on was flight, it came so naturally Raya and the most Clark was able to accomplish was hovering for 10 seconds.

Raya said that there were still things holding Clark back from achieving flight.

Clark if you want to achieve flight you are going to have sort out the stuff that you are holding onto and if you don't you will never fly.

The day was beautiful and the sky was blue and the breeze was brisk and it was picking up.

On his way to Kent farm Timothy was going over in his head what he was going to say and also hoping that Clark would understand.

An hour later and Clark was watching a car pull up his drive way, it was a car he didn't realize. A man got out and he saw the same man that he saw on the news, what is he doing here he thought.

Clark walked up to the man and asked him who he was.

My name is Timothy Titon and I know that your name is Clark Kent, I have been wanting to meet you for a very long time and I have been wanting to see you again after at all it has been 19 years.

What do you mean you have been wanting to see me again after 19 years do you know me he asked?

Well yes I do because I'm your older brother and my Kryptonian name is Ta-El; I know I have been away for a long time so what ever you want to ask me your more than welcome to and I will happily answer.

Clark was absolutely stumped and shocked, he couldn't believe that after all this time he had a brother, he wondered why Jor-El never told him. I guess the first question I would like to ask is where have been all this time?

Before I answer that you have to understand that I have always wanted to see you again and that I never stopped thinking about you and I care about you.

Clark I have been going to Alternate universe fighting in a war to protect this planet and this universe. Now this next part will be hard for you, over the span of ten years and fighting this war I have been home for three months every year and six months one year.

And you didn't come and see me. I'm sorry but I had to protect you, you are the only biological family I have left and I couldn't put your life in danger while the war was going on, I couldn't of forgiven myself if you had been killed.

Oh ok well that's understandable, I guess my next question would be why didn't Jor-El or Raya tell that I had a brother.

It's because that asked them not to because I wanted to tell you myself. It was so hard whenever I would come back and not be able to see you. I was upset and heart broken but I'm here now and it's a beautiful day and I will also completely understand if I need to earn your trust.

You don't have to earn my trust I'm just happy to know that I am not last son of the house of El Clark said while tearing up. He went up to his brother who was also tearing up and smiled at him and gave him a hug.

Raya was watching the whole event and she couldn't help but smile and tear up.

Why don't you come in and I will make lunch, which sounds like a good idea what are you going to make?

Roast chicken with baked potatoes and vegetables with butter and mint jelly.

Sounds yummy.

Lunch had taken an hour to prepare; Clark got three plates and cups from the cupboard, he served lunch and pored orange juice into the three glasses and then put the plates and glasses on the table and called Raya and Tim for lunch.

All three were eating lunch and Clark spoke up and asked Tim what he did during the six months he was here one year.

Well let's just say that during those six months I was helping Lex to get rid of his evil.

So you're the one who helped Lex? Why yes I am.

Thanks for a fantastic meal Clark I want to catch up with you more. That would be amazing I would love to get know my older brother.

Alright thanks Clark but I got to go goodbye.

A/N

**That's all for now **

**Please read and review**

**Until next time **


End file.
